No Me Olvides
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Haji se preguntaba todos los dias si ella lo recordaria, si sabria quien es tenia que saber antes de que volviera a su sueño asegurarse de que no seria olvidado por la mujer que amaba


Hola a todos fans de esta hermosa pareja aquí mi primer aporte dedicado especialmente a ustedes.

Como bien saben Blood+ asi como sus personajes no me pertenecen

**.**

**.**

**No me olvides**

**.**

**.**

El sueño de treinta años de Saya estaba por empezar con una sola pregunta rondando por su cabeza ¿me recordara? Esa pregunta que no lo dejaba ni un momento desde que ella recordó como fue que comenzaron ese viaje, la razón por la que el nunca estaba lejos de ella, siempre ahí para ella para cuidarla y concederle cada uno de sus deseos.

No por ser solo un caballero que por sangre estaba unido a ella por que era algo más que eso él la apreciaba la quería sentía especial por ella.

Tanto tiempo juntos no fue en valde, jamás le reprocharía por haberle pedido esa hermosa flor que le costaría la vida, ya que gracias a eso ahora esta con ella y lo estaría para siempre.

Más la ultima vez que la vio donde tuvo que obligarla a despertar cuando no sabia quien era e hiriéndolo en un brazo, aquel trágico día que mato tanto Quiróptera como humanos.

Se juro que jamás lo volveria a hacer si eso significaba que el mundo terminara escucharía a su instinto cuando le dijera que era una mala idea no le importaría si todo aquello acabara en un caos total esperaría a que Saya estuviera lista y juntos arreglarlo no importaba como lo único que le importaba era su bienestar tanto emocional como físico.

Como olvidar esa tragedia y no se refería al incidente en Vietnam sino a que ella lo olvidara, todo lo que pasaron juntos lo mucho que el le demostró que la amaba y siempre cuidaría de ella.

Al verla de nuevo después de una intensa búsqueda por encontrarla para saber cómo estaba al verla observándolo tocar el chelo recuerdos llegaron a su mente torturándose por saber si lo perdonaría por lo que hizo.

Prefirió quedar en el anonimato para así no causarle dolor innecesario por hacerla recordar algo que ella no quería si asi ella era feliz el también lo seria aun si eso significaba ser olvidado.

No creyo sentir ese vacio y soledad nunca lo había sentido aun cuando ella dormía ya que sabia perfectamente que despertaría con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba dedicada solo para el diciéndole con ese simple gesto que todo estaría bien comenzando un nuevo vuaje para tratar de detener a Diva.

No tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando despertó y tal vez a ella no le importo y eso era lo que más le dollia.

No supo que hace cuando los recuerdos que pensaba perdidos azotaron en la mente de la chica cambiándola anímicamente, ¿Cómo tratarla? Quisiera tner la respuesta lo cual nunca llego no era la misma chica algre y risueña que era la que el recordaba y amaba preocupada por el futuro de los demás antes de que el de ella misma era lo que más le gustaba.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue estar con ella en esos momentos jamás dejándola sola sabia que pronto se recuperaría ella era así –son cosas que no se puede cambiar en la vida ellos no son como nosotros- esa palabras que le dijo tiempo después de la muerte de aquel hombre que consideraba su padre otra perdida que le dolió tanto como la primera vez.

¿Qué hacer en estos momentos? Sosteniéndola en sus brazos preparándose para ese sueño largo ¿Tendría que volver al anonimato? ¿Ella lo olvidaría?

-Saya- Sintio como ella le acariciaba la mejilla como siempre asia antes de dormir

-Haji- Le sonrió dulcemente –Seguiremos con esto pronto para así por fin ser felices tu y yo-

-No me olvides- No pudo eitar decirlo tenia que escuchar que ella no lo olvidaría que al despertar sabria quein era y le dedicaría esa dulce snrisa que amaba.

-Jamás lo hare –Sabia a lo que se refería ese miedo que sentía qeuria creerlo pero eso lo dira el tiempo pero antes de que llegara quería creer que asi seria estar juntos como siempre.

Se levanto levemente con ayuda de el se dirigió a sus labios y sello la promesa con un dulce beso dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando noto que el estaba sonrojado

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti Haji-

Y sin previo aviso Haji tomo la iniciativa y la volvió a besar con una necesidad, con una gran ternura y un sincero amor danlole a expresar todo lo que sentía y esperaba que ella lo notara.

-Te quiero- Le dijo sin separar los labios y cuando Haji dirigió su vista una vez más a ella vio como lentamente caia a un profundo sueño.

Le beso la frente y la levanto la cargo hasta ellugar donde seria su resguardo por treinta ños y la que elprotegeria con su vida.

Ahora sabia y quería creer que no seria olvidado la coloco sobre aquel lugar donde había comenzado y donde quería estar a su lado dejo la rosa que tanto le gustaba.

-Yo también te quiero- Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de aquel lugar con un propósito en mente estar con ella siempre que lo necesitara.

**.**

Bueno y que les pareció esperoqeu les haya gustado y ya saben opiniones, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas y destructivas) solo dejando u review todo es bien recibido nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


End file.
